


Grattis, Magnus

by XioNin



Series: Sesong Five: Extras [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bangers & Mash, M/M, Mags birthday, Solo one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Magnus spent the weekend before his birthday in a cabin with most of his friends. Super fun, but he's got a different wish for today. And he knows who he wants to spend it with.This is an off-shoot of my S5: EVEN series (sesong five with Even as the main.) You don't necessarily need to read that to enjoy this.Gratulerer, Mags!





	Grattis, Magnus

SKAM

SESONG FIVE – EXTRA

“GRATTIS MAGNUS”

AIR DATE: 30 OKTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Mandag, 08:25**

EXTERIOR – FOSSBAKKEN FAMILY HOME – MORNING

SOUND – MUSIC [Solo One by J HUS]

CAMERA –Shot opens on a white Range Rover Sport as it pulls up outside a beautiful, two-story house in Oslo.

MAGNUS:  
[Off-camera]  
You can pull into that space, it’s okay.  
[Rapping.]  
_Step it on a solo one, couldn’t give a damn if I don’t know no one. Solo one, solo one_ …I Iove this song. It’s too short, though.

The SUV parks in a space right up against the house and the driver turns the engine off.

MUSIC ENDS.

SOUND – Silence, except for the ticking of the engine.

INTERIOR OF THE SUV

CAMERA – From the passenger side, shot is of MAGNUS and ERIK. ERIK is behind the wheel, one hand resting on the dash, the other in his lap. He has turned his body toward MAGNUS and is looking at him fondly.

MAGNUS alternates between looking straight ahead and looking down at his lap. He’s grinning and blushing.

ERIK:  
[His smile widening as he watches MAGNUS.]  
You sure it’s okay to park here?

MAGNUS:  
[Nods and glances at him.]  
Yeah, my parents are both at work.

ERIK:  
[One brow arching.]  
Oh yeah?  
[He runs his tongue along the edge of his top teeth, a mischievous glint in his eye.]  
I see.

MAGNUS:  
[Bites his lower lip, his gaze in his lap.]  
You, uh… Did you want to come in for a bit?

MAGNUS takes a breath, as if steeling himself, and then turns to look at ERIK, hopeful.

CAMERA – Shot is from the dash of both ERIK an MAGNUS.

ERIK:  
[Smiles, but then seems to think twice.]  
[Hesitant.]  
Mags…

MAGNUS:  
[Nervous.]  
Y-you probably have class, though.  
[Turns away.]  
Never mind.

ERIK:  
[Sighs and reaches over to take MAGNUS’ hand.]  
[Softly.]  
Hey.

MAGNUS looks up and they lock eyes. We see him visibly relax.

ERIK:  
Better?

MAGNUS nods.

ERIK:  
It’s not that I don’t want to come in.

MAGNUS brightens.

ERIK:  
It’s just that…well…  
[Thinks.]  
It’s your birthday, and I’m sure you already have plans.

MAGNUS:  
[Quickly]  
Not really.

ERIK:  
[His brows rise.]  
No?

MAGNUS:  
[Soft roll of his eyes as he thinks.]  
I mean, later I might. My mom always bakes something for me for my birthday.

ERIK:  
[Smiles.]  
That’s really sweet.

MAGNUS:  
She is, yeah. But that won’t be until later. Much later.

ERIK:  
[Slight frown.]  
But, you decided not to go to school today. You were just gonna spend the day alone?

MAGNUS:  
I haven’t skipped any days this fall. And since we were coming back this morning anyway, I figured I could take the day and…  
[Shrugs.]

ERIK:  
Ah. So… What are you going to do until tonight?

MAGNUS:  
[Blushing again.]  
I don’t have any plans, but…maybe… I mean, would you wanna hang out and maybe watch a movie or something?

ERIK:  
[Smiles warmly.]  
Really? You’d wanna spend…your birthday…with _me?_

MAGNUS:  
[Laughs softly.]  
Dude…yeah. Yeah, I would really like to spend it with you.  
This weekend was fun, don’t get me wrong. I loved hanging out with everyone.

ERIK:  
Your friends are pretty fucking awesome, I have to say.

MAGNUS:  
[Beaming.]  
Aren’t they?

ERIK:  
I really like your crew, especially Even and Isak. Jonas, Mahdi. Very cool dudes.

MAGNUS:  
[With pride.]  
Yeah. And, like I said, it was fun. But…I kinda want to just…chill. With you, if, uh…

ERIK:  
[Smiles and brings MAGNUS’ hand to his mouth.]  
I’d really, really like that.  
[He kisses the back of MAGNUS’ hand, locking gazes with him.]

MAGNUS exhales a soft _wow_.

ERIK:  
[Chuckling.]  
What?

MAGNUS:  
[Eyes wide now, his lids flutter.]  
You’re… You’re just so fucking cool,  _faen._  
[Swallows hard.]  
[Blurts out quickly.]  
I really want to kiss you.

ERIK:  
[His eyes widening.]  
Mags. I told you, no pressure. I know this is...new for you. All of it.  
I mean, you’ve only ever dated one person. I get it.  
[His nerves showing.]  
Not that we’re dating. I just mean…  
[Whispers.]  
Fuck.  
[Stronger.]  
I just want you to be comfortable, that’s all. I _really_ love spending time with you.  
I have, like, zero expectations.  
[Ducks his head to catch MAGNUS’ gaze.]  
I mean it. Zero expectations, other than to hang out with you and laugh with you and, just, enjoy your company. I like you.

MAGNUS:  
[A little awestruck.]  
I like you too.

ERIK:  
[Smiling, he exhales.]  
Cool. So…

ERIK moves to let go of MAGNUS’ hand and turns to open the car door.

MAGNUS tightens his grip.

ERIK turns back, confused.

MAGNUS leans across the car’s console, brings his other hand around to cup ERIK’s neck, and brings their faces close together. His expression is hungry and determined.

ERIK looks a little terrified.

CAMERA – Close-up of ERIK and MAGNUS in profile.

MAGNUS:  
[Whispering.]  
I really like you, Erik. Like… _really_ like you. And…I…want…

MAGNUS’ gaze drops to ERIK’s lips and he leans in, brushing their mouths together.

We hear ERIK take a stuttering breath. His eyelids flutter shut as the MAGNUS presses more firmly and he lets out a groan, tilting his head and surrendering to what he clearly desires. ERIK brings his hand up to cup MAGNUS’ cheek.

They part, each staring at the other’s mouth.

ERIK:  
[Barely above a whisper.]  
I’ve been wanting to do that for so fucking long.

MAGNUS:  
[Grins.]  
Yeah?

ERIK nods.

MAGNUS:  
Would you maybe want to do it again?

ERIK nods and moves in, pulling MAGNUS’ bottom lip into his mouth as he cradles his face in his hands.

MAGNUS grips the sleeve of ERIK’s jacket and moans into his mouth as the kiss quickly heats up. It’s all at once sweet and hot as they carefully explore each other. He ends the kiss and presses his forehead to ERIK’s, panting. They both have their eyes closed.

ERIK:  
[After catching his breath.]  
So…movie?

MAGNUS:  
[Nodding against ERIK’s forehead.]  
Uh, yeah. I have Netflix, and some old stuff on blu-ray, or…

ERIK:  
Whatever you want, baby. It’s your birthday.

MAGNUS:  
[Leans back, his eyes popping open.]  
Whoa. Say that again.

ERIK:  
[Looking at MAGNUS, perplexed but pleased.]  
Say what?

MAGNUS:  
What you just said.

ERIK:  
[Slight frown.]  
You can pick the movie?

MAGNUS:  
[Soft eye roll.]  
No, not that. You… You called me…

ERIK:  
[Realization dawns.]  
Baby?  
[Frowns.]  
Sorry, it slipped out.

MAGNUS:  
[Grins.]  
No, don’t be sorry. Say it again.

ERIK:  
[His gaze heats and he leans in close.]  
Ah, you like it?  
[Pecks MAGNUS on the lips.]  
Hmm, baby?

MAGNUS nods, squeezing his eyes shut.

ERIK peppers MAGNUS with kisses again and again before stopping to look at him.

MAGNUS’ eyes flutter open and the most beautiful smile spreads across his lips.

ERIK:  
[Under his breath.]  
_Faen_. I’m in so much trouble with you.

MAGNUS:  
[Grinning.]  
Yeah, you are.

ERIK reaches up to run his fingers through MAGNUS’ hair.

MAGNUS practically purrs.

ERIK:  
[Lets out a shuddering breath and smiles.]  
Fuck. I am, yeah. Let’s go.

They separate and open their respective doors.

EXTERIOR – FOSSBAKKEN FAMILY HOME

ERIK walks to the back of the SUV and opens the gate.

MAGNUS reaches inside to grab his overnight bag.

ERIK closes the gate and they walk toward the front door.

Suddenly, MAGNUS stops.

Erik almost runs into him.

ERIK:  
What’s wrong?

MAGNUS:  
[Quickly.]  
Nothing.

MAGNUS drops his bag and throws his arms around ERIK’s neck, kissing him almost desperately.

It takes a moment, but ERIK responds, wrapping his arms around MAGNUS. He is an inch or two taller than the blond, and cups MAGNUS’ cheek to tilt his head for a better angle.

When they separate, MAGNUS keeps his eyes closed for a moment, savouring.

ERIK:  
[Still caressing MAGNUS’s cheek.]  
What was that for?

MAGNUS:  
[Opens his eyes and grins, shrugging.]  
It’s my birthday. I get to pretty much do whatever I want. Right?

ERIK:  
[Chuckles to himself.]  
Yep. That’s the rule.

MAGNUS:  
[Brightly.]  
Cool!  
[Turns to open the door.]  
I hope you like Harold and Kumar _._  They're my fave.

  
CUT TO BLACK


End file.
